Ino's True Love
by SurviveEternity
Summary: Title sucks, I know. While everyone else is finding love, Ino's feeling left out. But when someone comes asking for help, can she find her one true love? KibaIno


**One oneshot for every Ino couple I support or think looks good...I'm probably gonna be doin' this for the rest of eternity, but whatever!**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO does not, nor ever will, belong to me. I bow to the superior drawing and writing abilities of Kishimoto-sama, and thank him for sharing his wonderful manga with the world.**

Sitting in the Yamanaka Flower shop, the Yamanaka heiress closed her eyes. _'Forehead has found true love,_' Ino thought, remembering seeing Sakura shopping with the newly-returned Sasuke earlier in the day, _'As has Hina-chan,'_ the fifteen-year old had seen Naruto escorting the young Hyuuga towards Hinata's favorite restaurant the night before, _'TenTen...'_ the weapons mistress had been spotted making out with Hinata's cousin, Neji, on more than one occasion, _'And Temari...'_ Whilst Ino did like the Suna princess like a sister, the older woman had taken one of Ino's childhood crushes, Nara Shikamaru. _'I'm the only without a boyfriend...'_

Ino sighed as she pushed herself up off the counter in time for the bell to ring; Fitting a false smile on her face, Ino turned to the customer, "Hello, welcome to Yamanaka Flo-" She stopped talking as her eyes locked on the person standing in the door.

Her eyes looked at his dancing black eyes that held the energetic sparkle she loved, the cocky grin on his face she adored, the spiky brown hair she so wanted to run her fingers through. "Ino," he looked at her with his perfected puppy dog eyes, "My older sister's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get her."

"What does she like?" The tall blonde stepped around the counter, and Kiba's eyes locked on her perfect curves. Kiba swallowed, looking up into her powder blue eyes, and said, "She isn't really girly, she's a vetranarian...Uhm..."

Ino smiled at him, "Every girl has to be a girl some times. I know just what she needs!" Ino took his hand, and both shinobi felt the way their hands just fit.

Ino swallowed the strange feeling that had just flowed through her veins, and said, "C'mon, Kiba!"

Two Months Later:

Kiba swallowed, placing one hand on Akamaru's back for comfort. He was only going to walk into the Yamanaka Flower Shop and ask Ino on a date...Easy, right? ...Wrong!

_'Just take a step forwards, Inuzuka!'_ He yelled at himself in his head, _'It's just one step...'_ He took it finally.

Ino looked out the window and saw Kiba walking towards the shop. Gulping, she attempted to swallow all the emotions flowing through her, and one of them was pure pain, _'Two months, he didn't call, write, walk in here, or even attempt to thank me!'_ The blue-eyed blonde would have had no clue how her chosen gift for Hana had gone done had Hana herself not come in to thank her.

The gift had been a night on the town for Hana and the older Inuzuka sibling had enjoyed it very much. One night without being called to take care of yet another animal, one night to be a woman.

Ino was snapped out of her musing when the bell rang and Inuzuka Kiba walked in; He looked tense and scared. They stood there for multiple minutes, before he shot out, "Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"Care to repeat that?" Ino raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

Kiba repeated, "Will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me?"

"One last time."

"Will," pause, "You," pause, "Go on," pause, "A date with me?" Ino's eyes widened as she looked at Kiba, was he seriously? No way...He wanted to go on a date with her! Her, of all people! Her crush had chosen her!

Kiba looked on apprehension, then smiled as he saw the large smile spread across her face, her beautiful blue eyes shining as she said, "Yes!"

"Is nine Ok?" Kiba asked and Ino nodded, then he said, "Wear your best kimono."

Ino looked at him oddly, most places you didn't have to wear a kimono, and Kiba grinned, "Trust me." Then he left, and Ino grabbed the phone to call the girls, she would need some help! Nine was only three hours away!

Three Hours Later, at Nine, Promptly:

Kiba knocked on the door to the main Yamanaka house at nine o'clock, exactly. He was greeted by Ino's mother; The tall woman was wearing a blue kimono, matching her blue eyes, and she had, strangely, pure white hair and eyes. When she saw him looking at her hair, she had explained a Jutsu gone wrong had resulted in pure white hair and eyes to match.

Yamanaka Inoichi looked up from the book he was reading, and his dark blue eyes sized the Inuzuka up. Kiba looked at him and evenly returned his gaze, then the boy bowed low, "I promise to take care of your daughter."

Inoichi leaned back and nodded at the Inuzuka, "Bring her back before twelve and not one minute after. And," he leaned forward, "Remember that my daughter is a kunoichi and can fight back should you try something."

"Yes, sir," Kiba replied, then he heard, "Kiba-kun!" Turning, his jaw dropped. Ino wore a pale blue kimono that complimented her eyes and the design on it was of purple irises.

Within minutes the two had left Ino's home and Kiba was leading Ino towards the secretive date. Ino noted that they weren't heading towards the main strip, instead away, so it couldn't be any of the fancy restaurants, _'Then again,'_ she thought, _'Most people don't wear kimonos to go those sort of places.'_

Kiba didn't show it, but he was sweating, he was taking her to one of his favorite places, someplace he hasn't even shown his sister! Kiba would tell her everything...Except about this place. And his crush on Ino.

They stopped and when Ino took a look around, she gasped. The full moon was shining down on the hidden alcove making the water of the stream and the cliff rock glisten Kiba took her hand and led her towards a small picnic basket set up, "Hana made it, she may not act like it, but she's a good cook." He explained when Ino gave him a questioning look, then he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" She gave him a gentle smile, "I love it! This place...It's perfect. So beautiful..."

"I hoped you'd think so," Kiba said, "It's the best place to watch the stars and the wolves."

"Wolves?" Ino asked, then she saw the silver wolf exiting a hole in the cliff. You could just barely see the path in the darkness, but it was quite obvious the wolves, several more were following the silver one, knew it by heart. The silver wolf stopped at the top of the incline, it looked at Ino and Kiba, watching from the shadows. It bowed it's head for a moment, the other wolves mimicking it's motion, then raised it's head and howl at the moon.

"Thank you, Kiba..." Ino whispered and Kiba looked over at her face, then he smiled, "You're welcome." Both could hear the unspoken words of "I love you..."

**End! Ok, I did not do ANY research on this, only going on what I remember, so feel free to fire away, but remember, flames will be used to make my dinner.**

**I have multiple mothers for Ino and I wanted to use one I haven't used before, though she may make an appearance in RFTS! **

**I have 3 couples for more oneshots, but I need suggestions! Give me a few, c'mon!**

**-Survive**


End file.
